


I'll just sit back while you run the show!

by Anielka



Series: Hear me out! [8]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Ghost Connor AU, i haaaateee this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anielka/pseuds/Anielka
Summary: Got a taste of a life so perfect,So, you did what you had to do!You did what you had to do, too, when you worked all day.We all do what we think is right, stop yelling at him.Connor's thoughts during 'Good For You'





	I'll just sit back while you run the show!

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive!! And loving everyone's comments!!  
> I know a lot of people want me to finish all of the DEH songs, so I'm trying :P  
> BUT please appreciate this one, because I HATE IT  
> I am a naturally peaceful person, so conflicts and fights and screaming aren't my cup of tea.  
> This song was sooo hard for me to write.  
> But enjoy, I guess!

 

 

So, you found a place where the grass is greener,

**Is that your mom, Evan?**

 

And you jumped the fence to the other side.

**Is she going to roast you?**

**Damn.**

 

Is it good?

Are they giving you a world I could never provide?

**That… hurt.**

 

Well, I hope you're proud of your big decision.

Yeah, I hope it's all that you want and more.

Now you're free from the agonizing life you were living before.

**Hey!**

**Did you see him?!**

**His life _was_ agonizing!**

 

And you say what you need to say,

So that you get to walk away.

It would kill you to have to stay trapped

When you've got something new?

**He _did_ try to kill himself!**

Well, I'm sorry you had it rough!

And I'm sorry I'm not enough!

Thank God they rescued you!

 

**Leave my family out of your bitterness,**

**they didn't know shit about this!**

 

So, you got what you always wanted!

So, you got your dream come true!

**He wanted a family!**

**Why are you dragging him over**

**the fact that he wanted more?!**

**His method wasn’t the best,**

**but there's nothing wrong with that!**

 

Good for you!

Good for you, you, you!

Got a taste of a life so perfect,

So, you did what you had to do!

**You did what you had to do, too, when you worked all day.**

**We all do what we think is right, stop yelling at him.**

 

Good for you!

Good for you!

 

Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?

Do you even care that you might be wrong?

Was it fun?

Well, I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along!

**Dragged, Alana?!**

**You were right there, ready to start a fucking rally,**

**a memorial, a fucking fundraising, for poor,**

**dead, Connor Murphy!**

**You did this voluntarily.**

**Don't give Evan that shit.**

 

And you say what you need to say!

 

**Oh, like you're so good, Jared!**

**Even when I was alive, I could see you treated Evan like shit.**

 

And you play who you need to play!

And if somebody's in your way!

Crush them and leave them behind.

**Two words, Jared:**

**Car. Insurance.**

**Asshole.**

Well, I guess if I'm not of use,

Go ahead, you can cut me loose.

Go ahead now, I won't mind!

 

I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go.

Is that good for you?

**Mothers prepare their children for real life!**

**Your son couldn't order a pizza by phone until he started doing this shit.**

**So, yeah, let him go!**

 

Would that be good for you, you, you?

**It would be, in fact!**

**The boy needs a little healthy independence!**

 

I'll just sit back while you run the show.

Is that good for you?

Would that be good for you, you, you?

 

All I need is some time to think!

**There is no time, Evan!**

**I’m sorry, but you _have_ to deal with this _right now_.**

But the boat is about to sink!

**No! Hold on, Evan!**

**Please, don’t let go!**

Can't erase what I wrote in ink!

Tell me how could you change the story?

**You can't, Evan!**

**It's done! Just-**

 

All the words that I can't take back,

Like a train coming off the track,

Cause the rails and my bones all crack.

**Evan, no!**

**Hold on, wait!**

**Evan, wait!**

**Ev-**

I've got to find a way to

Stop it, stop it! Just let me off!

**Stop it! Everyone stop!**

**Listen to Evan, please!**

**Listen to me!**

**LISTEN!**

So, you got what you always wanted,

So, you got your dream come true,

Good for you!

**Stop screaming!**

**Please, stop!**

Good for you, you, you!

**Just-**

**Please! Stop screaming!**

**Just for a second!**

Got a taste of a life so perfect,

Now you say that you're someone new!

Good for you!

So, you got what you always wanted!

**YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO US.**

**RIGHT NOW.**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little analysis, for my sake. Maybe it'll clear out some/any doubts you guys may have.
> 
> I'm 80% certain the musical ends with Evan killing himself after the Finale. I understand that it's one hopeful song, but I believe Evan dies, ergo, (and don't kill me), that's probably how the series will end. PROBABLY. I don't have anything written down yet.   
> But all this is to explain that Connor, who has felt the same way as Evan, can see how the people Evan loves turning their backs on him can push him to something rash, and that's why he's so desperate in the song. As angry as Connor may feel about the lies, I truly believe he would hate it if Evan killed himself, and wants to avoid it. He wants to protect Evan from making the same mistake he did.   
> Think of it as the reason Connor is still watching over Evan (let's ignore the other musicals here, okay?).   
> As you probably saw, Connor went from hating Evan to acknowledging their sort of friendship, and this song is supposed to be the confirmation of Connor's positive feelings for Evan. He takes Evan's side, he wants to help.   
> (Also, this is kind of an 'I defend you from the outside, but the minute we're alone imma beat the shit out of you for doing that stupid shit' situation. I'm not sure if Connor would side with Evan or the Murphy's if push came to shove.)  
> So, yeah. I hate the song but I love the implications it has on Evan's future. 
> 
> I also want you to know that I don't hate Alana and Jared! I just think they're a bit hypocritical in this song :)
> 
> If you guys have any questions, comments, ideas, headcannons, etc, hmu!   
> I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
